


Shooting Stars

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas day 15/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 2





	Shooting Stars

“Do you believe in wishes?” 

Queala had been lying silently in the grass, a little ways away from camp, staring up at the night sky. Leliana’s voice wasn’t necessarily a surprise, but the elf didn’t quite understand why she decided to join her. Not that she minded.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thought about it,” Queala responded, turning her gaze back to the stars. “I suppose you do, though? Since you pray and stuff.”

“Wishes and prayers are different.” Leliana moved to lie down next to her, joining her in the stargazing. “Oh, look!” She pointed upwards with glee, smiling brightly. “A shooting star!” She instantly shut her eyes tightly, the elf simply watching her in confusion. When she opened her eyes, she looked towards her. “Aren’t you going to make a wish?”

“No…” She spoke slowly, looking up at the sky. “You can have that one.”

“Oh, another one!” Leliana sounded near child-like. It was cute. “Make a wish, Queala!”

Not having anything to lose, Queala closed her eyes and conjured up something that she would want to wish for. When she opened her eyes back up, she noticed Leliana watching her.

“What did you wish for?” She asked sweetly.

Not being able to hold back a small grin, Queala shut her eyes in peace. “If I tell you it won’t come true.”


End file.
